Suffering Salvation
by FairyLetters
Summary: I'm Yui Komori, and I'm in deep shit. Who'd have thought that Vampires can be real? I definitely didn't. As someone who grew up in church, this shouldn't be a big surprise but... It was still a huge blow to my beliefs. "...Vampires are such a pain in neck." Also, according to Ayato, I almost killed him, something I don't remember doing. This place is full of weirdos. Yui/All
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Yui Komori**

 _Drip_ _drip_ _drip..._

Damn.. Why is it raining all of sudden!? And how come is it only here is raining? I swear moment ago sky was clear and coloured.

 _Drip_ _drop_ _drip..._

Maybe this place is cursed or something...? Well, this castle like structure sure is beautiful but the aura is surely intimidating. I checked the address once again if this was right place I was supposed to check in. Its exact same place but... Should I really go in.. I mean this place is scary if you ask me. I'm more into small and colorful ones but this place is exact opposite of what I want.

 _Drip_ _drop_ _drip..._

If it wasn't was sneeze I would have forget about myself soaking wet. Looks like I got cold. Great, just what I need as addition.

I grabbed my things but rushed to door, panting. I don't know why but I feel this weird sensation of being watched. I looked around to find none.

I turned to door, this creeping feeling was still chilling my bones. I took a deep breath, adjusted my dress which consisted of a blue jacket over a white shirt with a brown bow on the front (the collar of the shirt shows above the jacket). I also wore a beige skirt, black tights and brown shoes. My long patinum blonde hair was also wet and damped but looked presentable, so before knocking the door.

 **Knock** **knock...**

It was loud enough to be heard by the residents unless they are deaf. I patiently waited for someone to arrive and welcome me in. Like any other normal person. Unless they are not normal. Hmm..

"H-hmm...," I was losing my patience. Note, I'm not those typical patient person. I angrily stomped my feet, I was getting annoyed, "damn.. IS ANYONE INSIDE!," I shouted once again. I was about to knock again when the opened... itself.

Itself?

.

.

.

"Uhh..," okay, this is not normal. Definitely not. How can a door open without anyone opening it!? Is it automatic? No. Was it opened by some ghost? Maybe.

But not jumping into conclusion, I peeked inside.

"Hello, invisible man but can you show up so that we can introduce each other normally?," I loudly said but was greeted with silence. Deadly silence. I shivered, that was not feeling this place is giving me creeps. How can my father expect me to stay here in this weird atmosphere!?

I walked, cautiously. I don't want some weird thing just pop out of nowhere. But the moment I walked in, the door closed itself. I yelped at the creak sound as I backed away from the door.

"Okay. That wasn't funny, if you are here just show yourself," I demanded. I looked around me but there was no presence of a being around me.

I sighed as I continued my walk, I was now and then looking around myself. The thunderstorm stuck with a loud sound, I was never fan of rain because of thunder. I was sweating bullets but it was cold inside.

"Curse the people here...," I murmured venomously. I mean is this how they treat a guest, a weird door that opens and closes itself, spooky atmosphere and no greeting at all. I wonder who lives here. I sighed yet again. This was unnerving. I looked at the dark hallway that was leading god-knows-where. I looked at my right to be greeted by a sleeping crea- I mean a boy. I looked at him from afar. Here I was shouting and he is sleeping for god sake!?

I was about to approach him but stopped dead in my tracks. For some reason I don't want to go near him. But.. I nonchalantly approached him.

He looked at near same age as me. He had unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends, and a fair complexion. He looked slender and handsome without a doubt. He also wore a black stud on his right ear. He looked so cute sleeping. I giggled a little. I continued to study him as i noticed his outfit as a frown replaced my smile. His outfit was definitely not understandable. It consisted of a white shirt that had brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black jacket and brown scarf. His blue jeans was with a belt attached to both sides of his pants that hang down and go around his pants. I wore a nuetral face and raised a eyebrow silently questioning myself if this was new trend these days. I quickly losed my interest in him So I turned and continued my walk to the dark hallway.

"Omae," a voice called.

I stopped and turned to the source of the sound. I was greeted by a handsome face. The boy with weird sense of fashion.

"Hm?," was my response.

"Don't 'hm' me! Who are you and why are you here!?," he yelled at him with clear annoyance. That ticked me off. So I snapped as well.

"I don't need to tell you, redhead," I said coldly, I glared at him, hard.

"how dare you to talk back to yours truly, This is _my_ area, breastless," he said back with a smirk. My temper was raising inside me, vein popped in my forehead. How dare he- calling me breastless!? 'Yours truly'!? How annoying.

" _What_ _did_ _you_ _call_ _me?,_ " I was at my limit. My words were filled with nothing but venom. If looks could kill he would have been long dead by the looks I was giving him. Oh, how she wanted to rip him in pieces.

But yet, he just grinned like I was saying some joke, "oh! I'm so scared, help me," he said with obvious playfulness. He wasn't fazed, nuh-uh not one bit that was when I kicked him- hard where sun doesn't shine. He groaned as he fell on his face holding his- what seemed like his life.

It was my turn to grin, this attack never fails on opposite sex. He glared at he with his mesmerizing emerald eyes. It was scary but yet I was trying my best not to show any effect on my face.

"Y-you! How d-dare you, you insolent bitch! You will pay for t-this," he yelled with anger which was directed at me but I was not fazed- not one bit.

I was about to retort back but was interrupted by a fake cough. It was that redhead. I turned to see another fellow who was clearly opposite of this pest.

"R-Reiji..," Redhead groaned with annoyance

I raised an eyebrow at him. Before turning back to new comer. He was clearly not pleased with the scene. He was tall with his hair being a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. It is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed. His eyes were light red. He also wore glasses. He wore a suit-like attire. To me he clearly looked aristocratically annoying. I mean who wears such outfit these days. And its to hot here as well, considering it is summer.

"And you are?," I questioned the displeased fellow. He narrowed his eyes at me before answering.

"Well, hello to you to...," he asked  
Trailing, asking my name.

"Yui. Yui Komori, it is," I answered with blank face but my eyes clearly help annoyance for he didn't answer my question. Well I'm a guest so who am I to cross question him at first meeting, after all I'm to live here.

* * *

 **Author's Note...**

 **How was it? I know it is very poorly written, but I'll try anyway. Even if I get flames and hate-reviews, I'd not lose hope. Let me know about your views as well. If you want me to continue, I would. and If not, then I'd improve myself before updating next chapters.  
**

 **R &R**

 **Follow**

 **Favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Her type**

"Ayato, what is she doing in here?,"

"Whoever this brat is, ask it to her yourself," Redhead glared at me but I completely ignored him.  
"So what are you here for, miss komori?,"

"My my, It's not polite to ask other's name without even telling yours," I asked in his same aristocratic tone. He was definitely like those bossy, stern types. As he was oh-so damn boring with his stern tone. I guess that idiot was more amusing than this guy, at least he was fun to tease even if a little bit, considering he calls himself 'yours truly'. Possessive ones it seems.

"Reiji, Reiji sakamaki it is," the purple haired man said. He was definitely pissed off with my attitude but I couldn't help it, it is his problem to deal with me not mine.

"What about this idiot?," I asked pointing at the man in the ground recovering from the pain that he suffered from earlier.(yui « cause)

"Oi! Who are you calling idiot, bitch!?," he yelled with distaste. He stood up, glaring at me. I glared back yelling,

"You, idiot!,"

"Oh really we'll see who is idiot, breastless," he challenged, glaring hard at me. Oh how I love challenges.

"Bring it on, idiot," I said back, smirking at him to pisd him off.

But looks like our little fight seemed to ticked off certain person present in this room as he shouted,

"ENOUGH,"

That silenced us both. We jumped a little at his sudden outburst. I looked at him timidly. I mean that was really scary, not to mention the glasses thing as push up his glasses in a commanding manner. He glared at both of us which made us shrank deeper in ground. Me out of shame, while Ayato out of fear. Looks like Reiji-San never shouts. We went too far, huh?

He motioned me to follow him. He moved past me, I jumped a little at this. He seemed like he was about to punish me- in a really- bad way. I gulped before following him but not before sending a glare at his way.  
Surprisingly ayano-or whatever his name was- also followed us. The whole trip to hall we stayed quiet, too afraid for the outcome if we did so.

We entered the hall. And believe me it was huge- means really, really huge- not many things were there but it was yet so beautiful and spacious.

I stood there gaping at the scene like a fish which was why ayato chucked and said something like how stupid I looked but I didn't care so I didn't give any sort of response which angered him because he stomped off the where I stood to the one of the six Victorian-styled couches.

I moved my attention to where he and reiji sat. There were six of them and all of them were very decorative and royally unnerving. I mean who uses these stuff these days, seriously these filthy rich brats.

"Rich brats," I murmured almost silently but reiji seemed to hear it as he glared at my way. I looked away, whistling innocently.

"So what I-," reiji started but was cut off by a cooing voice.

"Oh my, look what do we have here?," A voice that held the playful tone, cooed.

We all looked at the direction of the voice to see a guy with a fedora. He looked at me, amused.  
"Now, what are you?," I asked totally disinterested.

"Hello to you to, bitch-chan," A hot breath hit my ear, making me yelp on process and stumbling back before falling on my back. So embarrassing...

He just smiled at me, totally amused with my response. That angered me, but... Then it hit me- just a moment ago he was standing in top of staircase, how in the world he popped up behind me!? Moreover, coming up on me!? That nerve and he is not even helping me up.

"Who the heck are you!?," I shouted at him in annoyance. He just smirked at me in response.

Seriously, a smirk!?

"My dear, A Cute lady like yourself must not use cursing words, now do you?," he totally ignored my question. I glared at him, but yet again he ignored me continuing,

"I'm Laito by the way, bitch-chan," he said with a amused chuckle.

W-What did he C-Call me...? That was it I lunged at him to punch him straight at face but he dodged my attack with ease and instead his arms wrapped around me in a... Embrace?

"I knew you would yearn for my touch, don't worry bitch chan. My heart will always be with you," he whispered seductively that only angered me more. I whacked him in his head with a fan, **(anime:** **you** **know** **the** **fan** **that** **comes** **out** **of** **nowhere,** **reference** **from** **Pandora** **hearts-** **Sharon)** he didn't expect this so he held his head in pain before looking at me with a creepy blush on his handsome face. That was it he was definitely creepy, ignore those looks.

"Feisty, aren't you? I like it, bitch ch~an," he said while rubbing that sore spot where I hit him. He is definitely playboy type. While Laito and I were busy bickering (or him flirting with me) another voice spoke from behind, again.

"She tastes delicious, doesn't she teddy?," I felt a wet tongue licking the side of my neck, much to my horror. I backed away to look at the creep catching a glimpse of purple before bumping to another person on process.

"Where do you think you are going, brat!?," a loud voice shouted at someone, I mean it has to be me. I yelped at the sudden report of the sound which seemed like wall breaking. **(I** **don't** **know** **how** **to** **explain** **it.** **Practically** **what** **Subaru normally** **do)**

I looked behind to see a guy with white hair and mesmerizing red eyes with really, really pissed expression on his face which ran my blood cold. He looked really intimidating at the moment for he looked like he was about to rip me into pieces. I know I felt the same way to ayato before but this was different.

I awkwardly greeted him with a weird wave and smile which seemed to tick him off more. I paled when he grinded his teeth in annoyance. So I didn't have choice but to bow down and apologize which wounded my ego a lot.

"Gomen," I repeatedly bowed in anime style. I grabbed his hands apologizing for something I don't even know about.  
"O-Oi!?," he backed away, at my sudden action.

He didn't expect this from me; it seems which was why he turned away from me in a manner. I looked at him closely, noticing the pink tinted in his cheeks. I looked at him in awe, he also noticed me looking at him which made him yell at me again.

"Y-you..," he started with a shout but when I didn't yelped or anything but stare at his face with curiosity, his words caught in his throat. His face turned bright red as he stormed away from me, standing in corner.

 _I.._ _I_ _knew_ _it..._ _He_ _is..._ _THAT_ _type._

My bright smile planted on my face as I approached him back which surprised everyone and ticked some for I didn't paid them any attention like at all. Which included that teddy guy from before and also an another newcomer.

I pointed my finger at him in such manner which made him back away with shock. I practically had sparkles in my eyes.

"Y-You are Tsundere Type," I declared as I pointed at him in accusing manner. But my face told a different story.

"I love your type, Tsun-kun!," I beamed at him, as he paled to his horror while others... Well they were silent.

.

.

Crickets (insect)'s noise filled the room creating a comical yet weird affect.

.

.

A dead silence filled the room.  
No one dared to spoke next thing. The last thing that seemed to be seen was,  
Me, beaming brightly at tsunbaru-kun.  
Tsunbaru-kun however looked horrified at my declaration.  
Ayato and purple- haired guy looked pissed for lack of attention.  
Reiji-san looked dumbfounded; literally  
Laito looked amused at the scene.  
A amused laugh was heard at last before the episode ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Exorcist**

I continued beaming at Subaru while there was an awkward silence in the room. Subaru continued blushing like crazy, averting his head side to side but I managed to look at him in eye.

So true, he is a tsundere, I love tsundere-type as they seem to be only one who are too fun to tease and current situation is no different from what I imagined.

The blonde haired guy seemed to couldn't control his senses, for he burst into laughter well not like that loud idiot (Ayato) but a pleasant one. He was tall, abnormally tall I guess but was very handsome equally. His deep sea blue colored eyes danced with joy, I mean he looked happy. If was as if it was been quite long time since he laugh this way. But I distracted my attention to blond. His laugh ceased out of blue and he... Fell asleep!?

"O-Oi!" I shook him slightly bit he was fast asleep. I frowned as I didn't get his name.

"That sloth is called shū, he is worthless one here, well almost everyone other than I are useless but he is more compared to his brothers, so don't bother he isn't going to wake anytime soon," Reiji said, in hateful tone. Oh~ looks like certain someone isn't very fond of him. I looked at reiji with blank face when he complimented himself. I don't need to be a genius to realize he is way too boastful about himself to the extent that it is funny. As Ayato who stood quite a distance behind reiji gagged at this while laito rolled his eyes in annoyed manner; looks like these happenings are pretty normal here.

For god sake how in the world can he just fall asleep!? I looked back at tsunbaru to see he escaped. I huffed, letting him escape just... just this time. How about, maybe, next time, Darling?

I peeled my eyes away from wall to others who just stood there in silence. I turned and walked towards them. But just at first step, I slipped through thin air. And fell flat on my face, that fucking hurts a lot.

"Owe," I winced when saw red fluid flowing out of my knee, not much but yet that looked painful.  
"My, my bitch-chan, that smells delicious, it makes me want to devour you all up," a voice purred, but there was some strange tone in it that I couldn't quite grasp it.

I looked up to them only to gasp lightly. Their eyes looked menacingly red watching its prey's every moment, well looks like I'm that prey. They looked ready to pounce on me. They were without a doubt, vampires. What I saw aroused a tickling feeling inside me. My eyes widened at realization. I slowly stood up, careful enough not to fall/slip again. I tilted my head back as started laughing.

"Ha-ha...," I pounded my fist at nearest wall, the look that they give me was do comical. What did I expect...? Rapist or something. Well it's good to know its just vampires... I sighed with content.

While I laughed they looked beyond dumbfounded. They were like 'the hell?' They looked hilarious that made me laugh harder that my stomach starred hurting. I stopped laughing so that they don't get wrong idea on whether or not I have lost my mind; after that there was pin-drop silence in the room.

"O-Oi... What are you laughing at...?" ayato was first one to snap out of the shock. He asked eying me suspiciously as if checking if I was really same or not.

"At you and them," I said bluntly. They sweat dropped at this. _How_ _blunt..._

"We can guess that pretty well ... But why?" reiji asked sternly, practically demanding an answer.

I looked ahead of him, as if staring at the person behind him but there was none. They suddenly looked guarded. _I_ _knew_ _it;_ _after_ _all_ _they_ _are_ _quite_ _stupid_ _right...?_

Truth was I was shaking in fear in my head, there's 98.5% possibility that they would killed me for this but at least I have 1.5% chances to save myself out of their cage. After all they are FREAKING VAMPIRES for god sake. I hurriedly formed a plan to escape. Out of nowhere, I started laughing just to confuse them with joy but there was flood of sweat flowing inside me. I was beyond scared but being former president of drama club for like 8 years, I've specialized in acting so this was my chance to use my life saving talent. My talent is not worthless after all.

Instruction one successful, confuse them. Good job, Yui Komori.

Next step is to make them believe that I'm exorcist. Someone who can control ghosts, I don't exactly know why I chose an exorcist, but then again they control paranormal stuff and… vampires, I think, are one of such stuff. Plus it sounded cool. I just hope they will believe me, I then saw shū looking at me with his mesmerizing blue eyes that just made me drool not that I'll really. They were asking why I was laughing, well let me guess because you guys just terror me to the extent that I got insane and laughed maniacally. Satisfied? I opened my eyes, aware of certain blue eyes that observed me blankly. He was definitely creeping me out. I was hesitant at first but then managed to find my voice,

"I...you must have heard about exorcist, the one who controls souls. That's who I'm. Ha, so better just stay of my way weirdoes," I spoke all high and mighty but actually I was begging god to spare my life just this once. Anime tears flowed out of my eyes surprising them.

"You see, it's been a while since I met a vampire so I'm happy that I had spent my time with you, I shall leave now then, maybe I'll pay you visit next time for a coffee as well," I bowed confidently. I did not let nervousness take over my body, thanks to years of acting practice that today I'm using my art to save my life. I straightened to see smiles across their faces, now I was beyond scared. _Oh_ _no,_ _I'm_ _so_ _screwed._

"Very well then, it was our _pleasure_ to have you with us tonight. Care for a tea," out of everyone, it was Shū who invited me with a handsome smile adorning his face. That was it, I was at my limit. They had grown suspicious of me, I need to get out of this place as soon as I can. He motioned reiji to bring tea who did as asked.

"Yes, exorcist-chan, we shall have some fun while we are together," the way laito said 'exorcist' made me shudder, I paled as he put his arm over my shoulder leading me the way to the couch. We sat down with Shu on my right and laito on my left. Looks like I'm caught red handed and they are playing along with me. _Good_ _grief..._

"ne, teddy! Doesn't Yui-San looking quite pale..? For I'm pretty she looked colored a while ago," kanato said eying me up and down with a smirk on his face that just ran my blood cold. I gulped, waiting for a miracle happen.

And so the time passed, very slowly to my liking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Parting Lie**

Okay, you might be wondering what happened next. Well let me narrate this.

Well nothing sort of surprising. I was caught by that Redhawk. Yup, that ore-sama guy. I don't blame them; I saw this coming since my excuse was... Well very unrealistic. But I just assumed if there are vampires why not exorcist. And here am I trapped in this intimidating mansion grounded by some strangers. Not to mention- vampires. Lot of weird things happened midst this like weird voices calling out for you, strange bunch of people who are after your soul and whole different world. But that's another story...

Speaking of which, I'm in basement, surrounded by 6 freaks— hot ones at that. Not that I care, I've seen far better ones (not really!) You might as well be wondering, what am I doing there?

Well let me narrate you whole thing. This happened like this...

 **1** **hour** **earlier...**

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God  
Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God  
Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God..

I was chanting repeatedly, of course mentally. Why you say? Because I, yui komori, blurted the most 'smartest' excuse anyone could not even think of. Seriously?! An exorcist!? How more stupid can I get... I'm now definitely regretting coming here, I should've just obeyed the driver when he said this mansion is not normal, according to him people have witnessed paranormal activities here. I, damn too proud and arrogant, let it slide. And I even laughed at him for believing such shit. And now I'm totally regretting it. I'm so sorry sir, if I managed to get out of here I'll give anything (well, er... Not really _anything)_ you ask me.

 **Somewhere** **else...**

The driver sneezed, rubbing his nose with his handkerchief. He wondered out loud,

"Who is talking about me...?,"

Then he remembered about yui, 'must be her...' He frowned when he remembered she laughed at him. Sneering, though a bit worried he said, "Told ya," to no one but himself.

 **Back** **in** **sakamaki** **mansion...**

"Exorcist, huh?" A voice brought me back to reality that was too painful to be real.

I looked at direction of the voice only to meet ruby ones. It belonged to none other than tsunbaru. The one who is most violent yet a shy one... One that I find so cute—no scratch that he is no cute especially with that sadistic, malicious grin on his face.

Uh oh.

"H-Hey.. Tsu-I mean Subaru kun... haha long time no see..," Idiot! Long time!? We just met an hour ago, how come it is a 'long' time and with ago!?

His grin only widened, I would have called it cute since it looked good on his handsome face if it wasn't for his evil intentions which was fairly written all over his face -you're dead- that is.

"So, my _dear_ _yui,_ " he started, I felt a shiver down to my spine and I was certain it was out of fear. He would never call me _dear_ after my first impression. I'm positive that he is planning to kill me in most torturous, painful, horrible way possible. I was inwardly crying anime tears, if I'd known he is a vampire I'd have never entered his personal bubble, heck I wouldn't even have badmouthed anyone.

"Y-Yes!" was my meek response. I sounded like mouse begging a loin to spare me in a hot, dry summer when it is on hunt when no animal is around and I was unfortunate enough to be found by lion who is planning on eating me whole. Yup, I'm mouse where Subaru is lion with a predatory grin on his face. My response must have pleased him (which isn't good for me) because his eyes narrowed looking at me with interest. I looked around to see more familiar faces with same intent.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

"By the way, you are aware that we, vampires do not get affected by exorcists, are you not? Do you even know meaning of exorcism? I doubt you do with that expression on your face," he said, matter-of-fact tone. Who would've thought Subaru can use such tone. And as for the expression he was referring to it was filled with either horror or shock. Shock that Subaru can state this in reiji-style and horror that now she has no escape route.

With a gulp, she mentally prepared herself to answer his statement which was itself an answer.

"W-well.. B-but.. I..er...," she tried her hardest but was at loss. Ayato smirked at this; he started advancing towards me with laito and kanako- or whatever his name was. I never got him after all. Upon noticing this, I slowly backed away until I felt wall behind me. I scooted away from them.

"Well... Uh... I think i should leave," I sweated under their sharp gazes. I better move out of here before they came to a conclusion that I'm to be their meal.

"Now Now bitch-chan, wouldn't want to lose such a cute plaything like you, would we?" a voice coos behind my ear, I was about to turn when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Plus, you'll be fine, we're going to be very good friends after all...so there's no need to leave, right miss exorcist?" laito smirks as if taunting me for my petty little lie.

"You know," purple haired male suddenly appeared in front of me, leaning down to my face," I'm feeling quite hungry at the moment,"

No! No blood for you, not today at least.

"No!," I shouted, startling both of them and I managed to free myself. I looked down at my rosary, hoping for some sort of miracle but I suddenly remembered it has no effect.

Darn it... I quickly glance at the door at my right. It's either this or nothing. Without thinking twice I made a dash towards it.

"Oi! You can't escape from us pancake!," a voice shouted after me which I recalled as ayato's annoyingly arrogant voice.

"I can try," I shouted back as I closed the door, slamming it shut.

Before I closed the door I managed to make out another statement which unnerved me a lot.

'I can't wait to break my toy' which I assumed was said by that teddy guy. Uh… No thanks, I mentally answered him.

After that all I heard was an amused chuckle, whose I had no idea who said. Little did I know, a certain amused blond was observing me the whole time.

"What an interesting girl,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

 **Runaway Bride**

* * *

Run Yui, Run. If you don't want to die or don't want a lovely life with a charming husband and cute babies that you have always fantasized about, then should probably run for your life that is waiting ahead for you, I reminded myself.

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard in almost silent forest. _How_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _they_ _have_ _a_ _FOREST_ _as_ _a_ _backyard_ _garden!?_ _They_ _indeed are_ _darn_ _rich_ _bastards_ _after_ _all._ I silently cursed them under my breath.

Suddenly, I heard sound of footsteps followed by a chuckle which I easily recognized. _Kaito... or_ _was_ _that_ _raita...?_ _Ya...laito._

I dived into the nearest deep bush, desperately hoping the god that he would not notice her presence. As the footsteps came close, the more I panicked and prayed silently.

"I really appreciate your bravery, exorcist-chan, but you see..."- Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and hot breath hit my neck, which really took away soul out of me-"We have this thing to sense other's presence, especially _mortals,_ "

"S-stop!"

Pushing him off, I dashed away from him without looking back. I didn't need to think twice as I ran as far away as possible from the mansion, deeper in to the forest.

*Pant* *pant* *pant*

You see, I had somehow managed to get out that mansion via window. Yea, thank goodness I'm good with climbing trees so it was not really a big deal for me to jump out the window of first floor. But turns out this fedora boy was chasing after me like a maniac and I also ran like maniac, so a maniac was running after his fellow maniac, Wonderful. The mansion was quite big actually; it took me half an hour to get out of that palace like building. What a waste of money spent on 6 good-for-nothing, bloodsucking creatures. So the moment I was out of the mansion, I ran straight towards the rose garden and ended up in forest instead. And here am I.

With last remaining bit of my energy, I ran straight to where I saw light from the canopy of the forest. Pushing away all the branches from my line of sight, I found myself at the shore of a big... Lake!?

Why in the world is lake here!? I'm sure, I didn't saw any water body when I first arrived here and most of the time, I was facing the window so yea, I'm sure that there was no lake around here.

Weird...

I moved closer to the lake, observing its beauty. Waa.. It's so beautiful, especially with moon reflecting on its surface. I wish I had camera with me...

I could just stay there and stare at the scenery before me for hours without getting bored. And I would have if it wasn't for the vampires who were chasing after me, probably to skin me alive and drink all of my blood as if it is a sweet milkshake.

My stomach grumbled as I thought about milkshake, yea... I haven't had my breakfast yet and it's already dinner time. I'm hungry, so are they but the difference is I'm their dinner. Now I can get how hard it is for deer to escape from predators like lion. And I'm the deer here as well. And from what I've seen in discovery is that most of time lion kills deer like it is the most natural thing in the world. So, my escape chances are like 1% especially after my stupid name of excuse. I cursed myself this time for my stupidity.

"Yui,"

I stiffened when I heard soft calling of my name.

I slowly turned around to face the person who I assumed was one of the brothers. My eyes were tightly closed, too afraid to open them knowing I'd killed anyway.

"Yui..,"

This time my eyes snapped open, because it was a voice of a female. Sweet, alluring voice that could only belong to a girl, boys don't have sweet ones but rather husky and boyish ones. I looked around but I could see no one around me other than deep forest that stretched far, far away, almost never ending. And behind me was deep, blue lake with reflection of moon shining over the surface giving a cool, calm atmosphere.

"Yui...," it called me again, but I was too afraid to move. Yes, I'm a coward. It's such a shame that I'm not like my cousin aria, someone exceptionally courageous when it comes to situations that I'm currently facing. I only talk all high and mighty, but when it comes to action- I only run like a coward I'm. Yes, Yes, I know. How pathetic.

"Yui... Come here dear," It called me, seemingly from the ground itself. Huh... Ground...? I kneeled down and placed my ear on the ground, trying to confirm my thoughts. And sure enough, it called my name again.

"Yui, Come to me," as if it is commanding me.

Much to my surprise, the ground beneath me collapsed, like out of nowhere and I fell in the deep void of nothingness. Like an abyss, I never reached ground; I fell, fell and fell. I didn't panicked nor did I scream. What was the point anyway? I fell nonetheless, it's not like above world be any different. In fact I think I'd be happier down there. I'd have died anyway, sooner or later, be it in the arms of vampire or just ...in the arms of whatever that is waiting for me down there, probably a girl with such a sweet voice.

"You are mine," was the last thing I heard before bright white light flashed down there, light was too bright that I had to cover my eyes to shield it from rays. All of the sudden, I felt the ground below me as I landed smoothly without a harm.

I opened by ruby red eyes slowly, only to be shut closed, light was too bright or the place was just too bright. Again, I narrowed my eyes to get clearer vision. As I got a clearer view of the place, my breath was almost taken away from me.

Who knew that I'd see something like this?

•••

* * *

 **Author's** **note:**

I know it didn't turn out as I expected it to be. But don't worry; I'll make sure it would become more exiting as we proceed on the story. Please tell me your views about the story.

Also, the genre of the story may be romance but the main theme is fantasy and maybe even horror. For next 2 chapters Sakamaki's will not appear. It is fully yui-centric fiction with romance. I'll not focus on all brothers; since I'm not good with reiji's characterization so don't expect him to appear a lot.

Pairings are not decided but **please** **PM** if you want specific pairing. I'll decide with amount of votes given to each brother (only sakamaki). Or you can just comment your pairing with extra pairing. It's much like a contest, like- "I want Yubaru to win, but I wouldn't mind if Ayayui win either,"

I'll look forward to your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-** **Last breath**

* * *

'Yui'

Yui's sherbet eyes snapped open and she laid unmoving there on the ground for a good minute. When she was sure that she was no longer hearing things, she sat up carefully.

'What the hell is this place?' She thought when she examined her surroundings.

The place was shrouded in darkness and it was wet too. She doesn't know why but the land was obviously water—dark, black water— she was sure because she could feel and hear the wetness against her legs and the sound of crashing of water. it was not what surprised her but that it didn't wet her dress that she was wearing. She was, after all, out like the light for who knows how many hours and yet her dress was dry as the bone.

"Indeed strange..." She muttered, fiddling the hem of her shirt and eying the ground in suspicion.

The last thing she remembers was that a voice was calling her and it had led her near a lake that was not so far away from Sakamaki mansion. Speaking of her new housemates, they turned out to be vampires and they were after her blood, 'or was its body?' Yui was reminded about how K...Kaito was treating her. Anyhow, she had managed to flee from their place but somehow ended up in even stranger place.

"Now what? Werewolves?" Yui scoffs to herself with sarcasm lacing her tone. First, it was weird weather, then vampire housemates, sacrifice thing...and now a ground that had opened up out of nowhere which brought her here in...even stranger place. Oh, and she was hallucinating earlier too.

"But at least that voice has stopped its creepy callings" Yui laughed in relief before jumped into action when the same voice from earlier called out to her.

"Yui...you're here..."

"Gah! W-Where are you?! Uh...who are you anyway!" Frantically looking around she tried to find the source of the voice. It was clearer than earlier so that must mean that the speaker must be out here somewhere.

"Hehe...how cute" Whoever the speaker was, She was not only mysterious but lazy too. Sleepiness was clearly evident in her voice and it seemed like she was a very slow talker, because she dragged every syllable when she spoke.

"E-eh? tsk..Cute...my ass" Yui mumbled when she heard her laugh at her defensive stance.

"My darling, it is the time that you began your test..." The voice said before it began to fade out. "...but try to survive, Yui"

Then silence followed.

"S-survive?" What did she mean by test anyway?

"Hey! Where am I?!" Yui screeched when the voice didn't respond back. Yui was so furious, that ground was rumbling.

Wait— ground was rumbling..?

Then from the water rose a huge monstrosity that was at least 50 times her size. No, it wasn't a monstrosity but even WORSE. It was a horribly decayed monster, it didn't have any skin. The dark, bloody and rotten flesh was all that she noted in its figure. The sight was so cringing that Yui had felt like bawling her eyes in fear. The scene was very disturbing.

"Bwarrr!?"

It was then that she noticed how the creature has its eyes on her extremely small figure. Did she mention that when it roared, some bloody saliva shot in the air, coming straight in her direction? Yui, a smart and quick girl that she was, didn't waste her time into standing there and began running away from the monstrous figure like a mad woman.

And if it didn't follow her.

"GYA!?" Yui could only scream in horror when it took a step forward. Why was she shocked? Because the monster was only a foot away from her, and he had taken only a single step. It was obvious to her that she'd get killed, but she refused to give up. "Dammit! Those jerks were way better than this!" She found herself saying the impossible. It was true then, the situation changes people.

Suddenly the tentacle like thing shot up from the water-filled ground. The water was reaching up to her knee now before it had reached her ankle. The tentacle yanked her off the ground and she was sent flying up, almost 12 feet, from the ground. She let out strangled sound when she was thrown up. The monstrosity roared in what sounded like hunger to her ears.

It was long before she landed back on the ground where the water felt surprisingly more real and deep. She somehow managed to stand on her feet but she was aware of the pain that she was feeling on her back and leg. She was sure that she had heard a horrible crack when she crashed on the waves. It was perhaps her spine. Now much to her horror, water was reaching up to her hips. She couldn't run anymore.

"I-I c-can't die h-here..." Yui breathed out. She was forcing her tears in. She took in a sharp and loud gasp when she moved her body. The pain was becoming unbearable to her.

"Ayato..." She whispered. Why was she thinking about that redhead here of all times? Curse him.

The monstrosity then shapeshifted. It now took a more humanoid form that it was now only a feet bigger than her. However, despite now being in human form, its body was still very much exposed. No, she means the skin and the rotting flesh that was very clear. Yui refused to go into details because the sight was very horrible and painfully disgusting. In fact, its face was crushed, and very out of shape. She couldn't tell if it was a male or female but she guessed it was male.

"What the fuck..."

The moment the words left her lips, air left her lungs. She began clawing on the monster's hand that was clenching tightly on her throat. Its nails which were as sharp as knife dug deep into her skin. The unbearable pain left her pleading and crying. Tears flowed uncontrollably down her side of her face. Her throat was crying out for air which she was running out of. The monster leaned down to her face and began licking her skin. The smell of the decayed skin and rotting flesh left her numb. The smell was too strong that she didn't see the sharp, long, Razer like teeth that it bared at her. With a loud growl—she opened her eyes which were full of tears— it dug its teeth into her skin in one swift movement and torn her skin, just like a paper.

"GYA!" Yui could only scream her last.

* * *

It seems like our heroine is already going to be dead. Aren't I a genius? *sarcasm* I'm sorry for not updating for long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter so far. Look forward to next chapter that I'd be posting very soon which probably would consist of a funeral scene. And meantime read my new fan fiction —Millenario— I'm sure you'll love it. It consists of an OC but since I hate OCs and love Yui like there's no tomorrow, Yui would be playing a marvelous role there, so you better read it out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter–7**

 **The End**

* * *

. . . decayed skin and rotting flesh left her numb. The smell was too strong that she didn't see the sharp, long, Razer like teeth that it bared at her. With a loud growl—she opened her eyes, which were full of tears— it dug its teeth onto her skin in one swift movement and tore her skin, just like a paper.

"G..Gya!" Yui could only scream her last. Her bloodcurdling scream shook the whole place, filling the eerie silence of the place.

'Yui, you shouldn't give up' The voice seemed to be brimming in hope and faith when she felt it cooing in her mind, or was it ear? She don't know. 'Beat the chain...in your way...'

"I...in...m...y...w..wa...y?" Yui croaked, her eyes welling in tears of helplessness. Liquid pools of remorse and helplessness washed her cheeks in trails as she realized there was no escape, she was going to die...

She has spent all her life in church, under calculative eyes studying her every move, restricted away from outside world. And just when she wanted to live her life in peace and away from any restrictions, she got stuck in horrible and life threatening situations. Back in the church only father seemed to genuinely care for her, but his betrayal tore away her heart. With Sakamaki's, she only escaped her fate. Her church and everything else that stopped her on her from living a better life, somehow she managed to cheat them all but then why was it so hard to escape now? A wave of serenity washed over her, soothing her senses... Was this the last moment of her life? Was death nothing but peace?

The monster continued to tear her clothes, clawing at her flesh wherever it deemed appropriate. The monstrosity seemed to be taking his own sweet time in torturing her but his grip on her never seemed to loosen. It was probably because she kept on squirming under his weight, just like a fish, fighting for her life but all in vain.

It was all starting to make sense now... she was struggling...the monster wasn't loosening his grip...and it was probably because of that...right?

Instinctively she looked to her side, and there she saw it, the metal which shone with a malicious glint. She pressed her lips tightly, musing for last when her eyelids fluttered down, her sight started blackening for good. This is it...

The monster gnawed at her neck, sinking his shark-like teeth deeper into the flesh. The blood spurted out of the wound, literally giving an image of fountain...

Her bloodshot eyes open and another scream left her throat."...AH!" Heaving a last breath, tears left her sherbet eyes that looked far ahead, fixedly and intent but almost lifeless. Her struggles ceased down, and her body grew limp. The monstrosity stopped his actions, raised his head from crook of her neck, his own eyes that were gleaming in lunacy never left the sight of her dull sherbet eyes. He was observing her, wary for any signs of life in her. After what felt like years, he loosened his death grip from her shoulders, and soon he was off her...as she had expected.

Suddenly with a burst of energy, Yui moved, swiftly, taking the monster by surprise. This time, she was fast to jump back on her feet, all while ignoring the electrocuting pain that instantly slowed her down for a moment, before she ran. The monster which regained back his senses, never wasted a second to lung at her; however, she was quick in her movements when she grabbed the metal object, a dagger, from the landing and pierced his bloodshot eyes at one go, digging the sharp object deep into his sensitive area with all the strength she could muster.

"GRAWR!" An howl of pain left his mouth, and immediately Yui kicked the monster, sending him tumbling backwards, now in ground he gripped the injury. She didn't care anymore of the dark — almost black — blood that landed on her face when she pierced the dagger into his eyes.

"Tsk...ah...serves you right..." She couldn't help herself from saying that. Yui, tearing her eyes from the scene, began to drag herself away from the monster. He would come after her any second, so she needed to get aside as far as she could. Tears welled in her eyes, and her nose was watery as the heat in the place was getting her. It wasn't so hot when she first arrived here. Distantly she heard an angry sounding roar, undoubtedly from the monster she kicked aside. Increasing her pace, she began running. While the monster wounded her in many areas than she can count, the gashes weren't very deep, and it was all because she was struggling. He probably tried to stop her movements by wounding her, to the point she couldn't even move her part, but to her luck, he failed. Yui was sure that she could make it out of his reach, if she goes back to the starting point of this place.

"Ah!" She nearly tripped on her way. A gasp left her lips when her hand brushed against her thigh. The blood was starting to soak her pants...it felt very warm and sticky against her palm. Blood, that is. Shaking her head, Yui continued to move forward but slowed her pace and jogged instead. She was sure that the starting point, from where she began her journey inside this...abyss(?), was not so far. She could still make it to there if she doesn't trip or wastes her time into treating her wounds.

'Just there, Yui... You can make it' The voice that has been haunting her mind for some time, whispered encouragingly. An irritated visage crossed Yui's eyes; it was because of this mystery woman that she has gotten stuck in such a grave situation. Yui was almost starting to feel that Sakamaki's could've made a rather good company. At least, they wouldn't have tried to eat her...

"W-Who in the world are you? D-Don't speak as though you are a friend... I can assure that you are not..." Yui gritted her teeth in pain as she bitterly spit the words. She was breathing heavily, something was telling her that she was going to die soon...and that there was no escape from this world.

'... You've passed the test... Just don't look back' It again said, now sounding like more of a warning than anything. Confused, Yui did only that, looking back. To her horror, she saw that the monster was right behind her, away from her by few meters. She could have sworn that there was bloodlust gleaming in his eyes. He was the real threat now, not that he wasn't before, but now that she was injured and weak, he had an upper hand.

"F-Fuck!" She mustered all her strength and began to run faster. Even so, to her luck, she tripped on her feet and fell on her face. The water splashed against her face, not drenching her, but she felt cool and at peace anyway. A shadow fell over her, and her throat went dry. She dreaded only for this moment. Tensed, she slowly turned to look back. She lost. All of her suffering was in vain? Was she that unfortunate? Crocodile tears began welling in her eyes, blurring her view.

"Someone...help me" How lame. Was she that pathetic?

Then it hit her thay she wasn't really scared anymore. She figured it was because she had already submitted to her fate. She had accepted her end...she was going to die. Yui's watery eyes widened though, when the monstrosity bared his teeth at her and he pounced on her, ready to snap her neck. She saw her life flashing before her eyes, then a bright light attacked her eyes... not quite but it definitely did hit the monster.

"W-wha–!" Everyone become white after that. The light was blinding, she thought she would actually go blind...when a feeling of nausea hit her, she felt dizzy and...extremely tired. She could feel her body hitting the ground, submerging under the black water. Her eyes, half lidded, saw the creature that had been out on a rampage was disappearing gradually. It was also howling in pain...? She didn't know for sure, her senses had stopped working. Tears left her eyes, leaving a wet trail as they slid down her flushed face. Was she dead? She couldn't feel anything... It was as if her system was gradually shutting down. Or maybe it was...

"W...Wha...t...the..." Her surroundings had started to look blurry by the time a figure peered down on her, crouching before her. She failed to get a clear view but for a moment, she could have sworn that she saw herself. She frantically tried blink away her tears to get a clearer view. Her breaths were ragged, her eyes burned profusely...she narrowed her eyes and glanced up. She wasn't imagining things...

A girl who looked just like her, smiled and mouthed something. Yui's eyes widened in terror when she managed read her lips before her eyelids began to droop... and then her body stopped responding to her.

'Goodbye'

* * *

Yui was awaken to the sound of a loud thud which followed by a shout. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she groggily opened her sherbet eyes.

It didn't hit her before when she realized that her back was against soft mattress. Her hands travelled to pat the soft surface of the bed. She was indeed placed in a bed...but the place, the room was unfamiliar to her.

'Where am I?' Yui blinked owlishly. She didn't make an effort to get up, finding comfort by just lying around. Her body was aching all over, as if she had a tough time fighting something. 'Fighting...something?' Her eyes narrowed, there was something that she was forgetting. Something very important...

Like ton of bricks with an addition to tub, the realization hit her hard. Her eyes widened and she shot upright to sit on her bottom, she hissed in pain at her sudden movement. Was that all a dream?

"My, my, it looks like our sleeping beauty finally awakened from her sleep..." A teasing voice startled her. When she looked to the source of the voice, something assaulted her heartstrings. Her eyes, full of emotion, met his teasing emerald eyes. The boy, whatever-was-his-name, tipped his fedora hat to a side when he eyed her. For once, she didn't mind when he dragged his hawkish gaze over her figure in a bold manner.

"You've been out for 3 fucking days!" Another masculine voice boomed in her ears, coated with exasperation and impatience. She wasn't given a chance to look over to the person when she was pushed down to the bed, pinned by the boy who was looming over her. "Yours truly should never be awaited, you should have known that by know, human..." His striking emerald eyes gleamed in hunger when her eyes widened in recognition.

"...but it is completely alright, you can repay me by offering yourself..." He was referring to her blood.

Yui remembered him, he was one of people residing in sakamaki mansion whom she escaped that night. That fedora hatted boy was also his brother, and one of them. Vampires...

She escaped them and had followed that voice to the lake, when the ground opened out of nowhere, she had fallen into that pit and after that...the rest of the history flashed in her mind– the time where she almost got killed, the girl she met and the voice that continued to haunt her in mind...every little detail of the event till the time she passed out.

The liquid pools of happiness and relief began welling in her eyes, and wordlessly she threw herself into the arms of the red haired boy, taking him aback. The poor boy was horrified when Yui, blind in relief, kissed his cheek and continued to cuddle him.

"W-Wha– hey! Get off!" The redhead sputtered in shock and horror, and at once he pushed her off him. Not minding his offhanded behavior, she smiled happily at him. She was brimming in joy, she was alive. It was all nothing but a dream; A nightmare to be precise.

"Stop acting weird. If you had wanted to take things fast then you should've said so..." The redhead said, sounding suggestive but at the same time, extremely flustered. Yui didn't care to hear him, and only laughed to herself...

"I'm alive...I'm not dead..." Both the boys only looked at her, sporting different expression. One eyed her, looking amused, partly because of her strange behavior and also because his brother, who shot subtle glances at the girl, when he thought no one was looking. The red tint on his cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

"...I'm glad...it was only dream" Yui completely ignored the two occupants of the room when she got off the bed to step out in the balcony. The sight of stars greeted her, twinkling merrily up in the night sky. A sigh left her lips, soft but chiming with life. "Oh, how I missed this..."

* * *

 **A/n** : You must be all "Wtf?" at the turn of events, but I assure you that Yui hasn't changed her character, she's only just too happy that she wasn't dead. At very least she isn't wailing in helplessness. Yup, bit of AyaYui here...but don't worry, if you squint your eyes, you'll notice that there's bit of LaiYui too.

I kind of fast forwarded the way Yui saves herself from the monster...I'm really sorry if you didn't enjoy the chapter, what do I say? I'm just horrible in writing fantasy and action! Anyhow I'll make it up to you in next chapter...

Oh, and excuse me for typos and grammatical errors...I can't do anything about it as for now.

I hope you are still interested in knowing where all of this is going. Keep in touch, a review sounds great to me! So I'd appreciate it a lot if you review your opinion.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

 **Fierceness of a Flower**

* * *

"So, where did you find me?" It was Yui. She was poking at her food, lost in her thoughts.

They were currently having dinner. Sakamakis and Yui, that is.

It was already night – read: morning – because, apparently to vampires, morning is night, and vice verse. After Yui got over her happiness, she was called downstairs to the living room where she was introduced to each and every brother, so she noow has got a hang of their names.

"Hm?" Laito was the first one to look up from his plate. "Easy. It was actually Ayato who found you, near the lake. You had fainted. Were you really trying to run away, bitch-chan?"

Lake huh. She had first heard the voice, too, didn't she? Does that mean, what she saw was nothing but an illusion? Maybe she got too tired...and just fainted. That voice gas to be an hallucination, but.

It felt just too real to be fake.

"I...I see," Yui nodded without looking up at the smirking male.

"...I expect you to not do anything too reckless, understand?" The spectacle-eyed vampire shot her a look of distain. His glare sharpened when Yui didn't answer to him, instead began to eat the food she was served.

'It isn't as bad as I thought. Whoever made this dish has one heck of cutlery skills.' The blonde haired girl noted, the look of awe in her ruby eyes shone brightly.

"It is nice. This dish, it is Indian food isn't it? Who made it?" Yui commented, pointing at the chicken dish she was eating. She guessed it was butter chicken.

No one answered her even when she looked at each of the brothers. Yui rolled her eyes when they continued to ignore her for some reason. She then felt eyes on her, so when she looked, her eyes met light red ones.

"You made it?" A brow arched in question. Yui watched him expectantly. He didn't answer her right away, but then nodded.

"Oh." Yui held his gaze for a moment before anchoring her attention back to her plate.

"Look here pancake," Sherbet eyes crossed in exasperation, and she glared at the impatient looking boy. Ayato wasn't it? She had a heart to tell him that she had a name but something told her that it was of no use. She decided to follow her gut feeling.

Seeing he had her attention, Ayato continued, "We were easy on you this time. But keep in mind that you are now our property, that means, every part of you belongs to me too. And just so you know, I'm not very good with rules. So I wouldn't hesistate to break you into pieces."

Yui had only opened her mouth to retort at his cocky tone when she got interrupted.

"Che, Che, Che, there, Ayato, you are wrong. She's not yours, but ours. We're free to play with her as well. Don't speak as though only you own her. Sharing is caring y'know." Laito chimed in, explaining Ayato the basics as though he was a child. Hearing this, Ayato scoffed.

"I saw her first. You should know that first come, first served. It is as simple as that, her firsts are all mine." Wide eyed, Yui stared at Ayato. He met her eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. He is crazy.

"I don't care enough to share either." Ayato added shortly after.

"No way, Ayato. I share my stuff, you should t—" Laito protested, a smile gracing his lips. Yui didn't want to know what he meant by his shares.

"How unpleasant isn't it, teddy? They are fighting over a pathetic human. Her firsts? Don't make me laugh. A cute women like her should be displayed in lovely dresses." A voice cut in. Everyone— Yui, Ayato and Laito — turned to purple haired boy. He was too busy talking to his teddy to even spare them a glance. Yui was glad he didn't. His purple eyes looked like hell — strangely complimenting the dark purple bags under his eyes.

Then for the briefest moment, his purple eyes clashed with hers. But what unsettled her the most was the mad look on his eyes.

'A cute women like her is best displayed in lovely dresses,' His words rang in her ears, loudly. Displayed? What did he mean by that? An unexpected sense of dread washed over her. Maybe it is better if she don't know the meaning behind his words. She had a feeling that he was more dangerous than his siblings. She mentally noted to avoid him at all costs.

"Again with your hobby? Cut it out, Kanato." Ayato narrowed his eyes at Kanato in disgust. Laito completely ignored his sibling, and instead took his sweet time to adjust his fedora.

"H-Hobby?" Yui uttered under her breath. What sort of hobby he has?

"...Shut up already. Would it kill you to keep it down?" Yui blinked in surprise. Sherbet eyes quickly flickered to the source of the sound. He had his eyes closed, which was a pity. She thought they are very beautiful.

Then long eyelashes swept up, and Shu had his eyes locked her bright colored ones. She may have imagined it but something, she guessed it was recognition, flashed in his eyes, but they quickly regained their unreadable look. Next second, he broke the contact.

"Che, just go away if you are too bothered." Ayato barked at the oldest brother.

Yui waited for Shu to give the redhead a proper response. To her surprise, Shu didn't even spared his loudmouthed brother a glance. He seemed to even consider leaving the room.

"Very well..." She heard him mutter under his breath, and a corner of his lips quirked up. She had no idea why she was so fascinated at his smile. Perhaps it was because he was most attractive of the brothers.

Her face heated up at the thought so she promptly unglued her eyes from him.

She could have sworn she felt his eyes on her, and then he was gone.

* * *

"Well, thank you for the food." She thanked, but her tone ungrateful and blank. "I'll be leaving then."

When she was finished, Yui got up, ready to leave the place. But before she was able to take a step, a hand latched on her arm, forcefully tugging her back.

"A-Ah!" She yelped in pain, slamming her eyes shut in pain. She tried her wrench her arm from the grip, but the grip only tightened around her arm.

"Honestly," Was that growl she just heard? When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a angry scowl. A pair of familiar red eyes held her hostage with crudely insulting stare. Dissatisfaction plowed his brow as he stared down at her, with her back pushed against the table, he was hovering over her.

She was shaken up, but she didn't let it affect her.

"W-What the hell?! Let go, Reiji!" She tried to kick him away, her back starting to ache but he seemed to not even feel her squirming like fish, as he only leaned closer. His glare sharpening.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it is rude to ignore if someone's telling you something, Miss Yui Komori?" His grip tightened, and she couldn't help but hiss in pain. She could have sworn she heard chuckles around her. Her blood ran cold.

No. Not now, she still has to got to escape them. Her main priority is to save her blood and sweat to run a marathon, not becoming prey to the immortals.

"You are free to make an attempt to leave anytime," Reiji's cold eyes studied her with piercing scrutiny. "But you'll never make it out alive."

It made sense to her now. He was still grumpy that she had ignored him earlier. But he wasn't going to get an affirmative response from her anyway. She will never give him that luxury.

"B-Bastard!" She shot him a disgusted glance. It didn't put him off, well...more off than he was. Then she made a brave — read: FOOLISH — move.

She spit on his face.

"Whatever happens to me, I don't care. But I'll never give up, I'll continue to escape this hell!" Yui literally yelled at his face while he recovered from his shock that she, a mere food-human, dared to spit on his face. The nerve of the pest.

It took Yui a good moment to realize whatever that happened next. The pressure on her throat felt too real, she was being strangled. Recovering her momentary shock, she began to claw at his hands and silently cursed herself for cutting her long, sharp nails just last day.

"Know your place, human. I will not tolerate disobedience! Learn to fear me, more and more! If you're lucky, it will last you for another few years," Reiji dictated, the commanding visage of his eyes seemed to prickle her exposed skin. He tightened his fingers around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

Her mouth fell open, a strangled scream left her. She flailed her legs, and then arms, just about anything in anything to shrug him off her. But to her horror, he only laughed at her.

"It will take more than this to satisfy me tonight, mortal." He whispered into her ear, the gleam of devilry shone brightly in his eyes, behind the glasses that sat crookedly on the nose.

Desperation to breathe overtook her, and then pain overwhemed her senses when she felt something sharp pierce into her neck, before black obstructed her view.

* * *

 **A/n:** Short? I know, but I thought better update it just as it is, because I can always continue the chapter in next update. I'll try to update soon. Thank you for reading, I hope I'm providing you a quality read.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Spirit**

* * *

Her lungs begged for air and she was snapped awake. Blinking off any drowsiness, Yui sat up upright from her lying position. She gasped, feeling weary and breathless suddenly. The event of last night (or was it day?) hit her like tub full of ice cold water over her head, reminding her of all the pain she had gone through and what a monstrosity Sakamaki brothers were. Sherbet eyes softened when she gently fingered her sore, reddened neck. Yui yelped in pain when her nails grazed a particular spot on her neck where she felt punctured marks.

'Vampire bites,' Yui mouthed in dislike.

It wasn't long before Yui looked up and noticed she was in her room. The rosy pink walls and feminine design of the room relaxed her more than she'd have liked to admit. Although she very much disliked light shades, especially pastel colors, Yui couldn't deny how such colors always welcomed her with warmth and familiarity whenever she felt lost. For instance, now.

"At least I wasn't dumped on the floor," Yui sighed in slight relief. She was now sure that Reiji viewed humans as disposable objects. He thought so low of her species, that while it felt humiliating, it also meant that she was merely another food for him. As much as she'd like to slap him for thinking and using of her as such, Yui was sure she'd end up dead the next moment. He wouldn't care, she knew.

Just as Yui began to ponder more about the events of last night, the binds moved and cool, night breeze hit her skin. Yui sneezed, feeling cold. It was then that light haired girl noticed what was actually wrong with her.

Yui gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Although covers were draped over her to shield her from cold, Yui noticed how she was changed into a dress which barely covered her upper thighs, arms and chest. Basically everything that should be kept concealed.

'Whoever did this is going to pay a real deal...' Yui frowned, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment and anger. But she had a good idea who could do such a shameful act so shamelessly.

Getting out of the bed, she moved over to close the binds. Her every movement made her still recovering muscles scream in pain, alerting her that she was still too weak to walk around. Yui, however, ignored the pain and discarded her lingerie-like dress over her bed.

She quickly changed into her blond pajamas. Yui didn't care if someone break into her room without warning while she's changing, there's nothing she has got to hide anyway. When she was done, hesitantly, she walked over to vanity.

There she saw herself, in all her disheveled and sickly grace. To her, she looked nothing like herself. Her skin, pale and almost blue, looked ghostly. Yui knew she was shell shocked at her appearance. And also that her jaw has dropped in horror.

"T-This...is me?" Yui whispered in disbelief. "I...I look horrible..."

She fingered her neck, looking too purple to be real, and winced. Reiji had almost strangled her to death.

"He did." Yui jumped in surprise and backed away from mirror. The image of the intruder reflected back in mirror, with him grinning a Cheshire cat's smile.

"You!" Promptly Yui pointed her finger at Ayato who only grinned at her defensive stance. He eyed her attire, curve dropping from his lips. Immediately his eyes lifted to meet hers, slight annoyance glimmering in his deep sets of emeralds.

"You changed? I thought that dress looked really good on your body." He commented shamelessly. "I tried many others but this one looked best,"

He looked proud at what he did. Yui was stunned. She was used as a toy, not once but many times, all while she was unconscious.

"Gross... What makes you think I'll wear something like that?" Yui pointed her thumb at the piece of cloth lying carelessly over her sheets. Ayato rolled his eyes at her remark and only glanced at clothing. "How dare you changed my clothes without my consent?!"

Yui was shouting at him. She needed to let him how much she hated him now.

But Ayato hated to be shouted at by someone belonging to species as low as a human.

"I don't need anyone's permission, pancake," Ayato objected. "From the second you entered this mansion, you gave yourself up. You belong to me."

"And who decided that? My father? He was never in position to decide to whom I belonged..." Yui leaned back, as casually and discreetly as possible, and grabbed the hold of the vase (which happened to be placed beside the vanity). Her hands trembled as she did, what she was going to do usually works in movies but...in reality? She let out a breath.

"And so aren't you." She banged the vase over the table, breaking it into pointed (sharp edged) half of what it was. Ayato looked speechless at her actions and didn't say anything as she went on.

"Now, if you don't want me to hurt you with this, I'll be leaving this hell hole now," Yui declared, in her best low and unwavering tone, and pointed her weapon at his face for effect. She narrowed her eyes at the taller boy, waiting for his reaction.

Silence...

Both of them stared down at eachother, not uttering a word. Ayato looked dumbstruck, Yui determined.

Though night was cool and breezy, Yui felt perspiration forming over her forehead and back. Was she really nervous? Yui was too proud to think so.

"O-...pff!" Ayato burst into laughter, leaving Yui in state of shock and confusion. He was holding his stomach, hollering that it hurt and whatnot, all because he found something so hilarious.

"H-Hey! I'm s-serious here...Cut it!" Yui snapped, feeling like a joke. Sound of laughter began to die but unable to bear humiliation, Yui had charged at the redhead, the broken vase telling how much pain it can cause with only one bite of its pointy pieces.

Before Yui was able to even get into a arm's length radius to him, she saw him vanish into thin air. Flabbergasted, she had to stop on her spot.

"W-Where did he go?" Yui mumbled to herself, looking all around the room for redhead but finding no one. Confused, she lowered the vase, just when a hand grabbed her from behind by ankle.

"Wha–?!" She yelped in alarm and tightened her grip on vase for a moment but she was yanked down to the ground. It all happened so hastily that her grip on vase not only loosened but she ended up cutting her wrists, drawing blood.

"Ah...!" She hissed in pain. The pressure on her ankles tightened enough to send jolts of pain through her body, but it wasn't all though. There was trace of fear in her voice too.

"Hm so what were you saying? You'll hurt me? As much as I'll love to see you try, Pancake..." A voice cooed into her ear. "I'm starving you see,"

Yui's eyes widened and impulses kicked in when she flipped over, so suddenly, taking Ayato by surprise as he appeared above her.

"Stay away you monster!" She yelled, her arms crossed over her face defensively. Her voice screamed of terror and anger. Ayato saw her eyes narrowing threateningly at him.

"Oh yea? What could you do if I were to do this?" Ayato laughed off her warning. He then swiftly pinned her arms down, forcefully. Her attempts her pry him off her were in vain. Sherbet eyes shrivelled in horror when he bend over and licked the dripping blood off her wrists. She gasped when he sucked on the cut.

Ayato savored the taste of her blood in his mouth, moaning in bliss and hunger. His emerald eyes shone crimson, his demonic instincts kicking in.

"You're so good..." He could be drink her dry if he want to. The idea struck so hard to him that his fangs begin to hurt; desperate to dig themselves into the plump, pale flesh that looked so appetising to his eyes.

He lunged forward to dug his fangs into her chest when he realized she has been silent for sometime. He glanced at her face and bit back the urge to rub his eyes.

For a moment, she looked like a different person.

"You wouldn't dare touch her if you don't want me to tear you into bits." Her lips moved, telling the words smoothly and with no edge of emotion in them. No aggression, no panic. She sounded at peace.

"Oh...you bet I will..." He waved off her threat. Smirking, he pressed his lips on her skin–

Ayato's eyes widened in surprise when he heard a growl, sounding too animalistic to his liking, vibrating its way into his ears. He had only looked up to meet Yui's eyes but before he could comprehend what he was seeing, he was thrown to the other side of the room, just over the window glass. Cracks formed over its surface by the impact.

"Don't you touch her!" A angry cry bounced off the walls of the room, loud enough to echo around in the mansion like the thunder roaring from the sky.

"Her body belongs to only me!" The fuck? Ayato's eyes narrowed into slits, looking wild. He promptly steadied himself and turned to face her.

He held his breath, feeling speechless.

Ayato had no idea how to react to what he was seeing. He watched her get up from the floor, all while licking her wrists; her blood. Her blonde looks, running everywhere in tangles, looked a shade lighter, almost white.

The emerald eyes narrowed in disbelief. He tensed when her striking cerulean sharp eyes met his. Slowly his gaze travelled down her arm.

There was no wound. Her wrist healed.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He muttered to himself. But then he noticed the look of murder in his eyes. Brushing away the strands obstructing view of his eyes, with a mischievous grin, he readied himself for a fight that she wanted.

"Whenever you're ready, girl." She just wasn't Yui that he know.

* * *

 **A/n:** _Don't ask me where I am going with all of this. I'm not sure either, it should have been only romance but... Fantasy elements managed to crawl its way into this shit. Let's see how it all ends... Yup, I will try my level best to bring the story to a decent end._


	10. Chapter 10

**The Human**

* * *

'You can't be human...!' Ayato thought to himself, having hard time to dodge each one of her attracks. Yes, dodge. Her fighting skills parred him to many levels. She definitely didn't behave like a human.

"What? You dont want to drink her blood anymore, Ayato-kun?" 'Yui' grinned at him, throwing another blow at him. His green eyes widened when her initial targeted spot which was his stomach and she intead side kicked him, toppling him over to his side with a cushioned slam. "Are Vampires always this weak...or is it just you?"

Now she shouldn't have said that! Ayato pushed himself off the bed. It was bending on his side, one of its legs broke from the impact of the attack.

Ayato swung his angry glare at her; his pair glowing crimson. His narrowed eyes pierced through her amused cobalt pair. What did she take him for, a personal entertainer? He'll show her what a 'weakling' like him can do. No one dare calls him a failure.

"Oh fuck it all, you're dead today!" He declared as he disappeared from her sight.

"We'll see who's going to die today." Her rosy lips lifted up at the corners. Her gaze travelled around the room so casually as though she wasn't least bit of affected by his transportation ability.

She was only going to take a step forward when he appeared behind her out of nowhere, close enough to tackle her to the floor. Even with her back facing him, he could have sworn he heard her giggle when he strangled her from her neck.

"How do you like it now, woman? Why wouldnt you lsugh now?" He gribbed harder on the neck with force that should have snapped her neck by then. His brows furrowed. Harder, he pressed. How is that possible? His mouth set to a hard line and his eyes, bewildered.

Adding to his confusion and shock, he felt her body tremble against the iron grip hold he had on her neck. A bubble of effortless laughter filled his ears, his pupils dilated in panic. He could feel his long nails digging inro her flesh, that should haven pinching her insides in most agonizing way known to him. She should have been dead, or at very least passed out by now.

Instead, she was laughing. Not just any laughter, but one hinting malice and madness; not at all suiting his tastes. Where in the hell Reiji is when he's needed?

"Are you done pulling your tricks?" Her unwaveringly calm voice stuck to him like a thunder. She was sounding completely fine, as unharmed as she was when she first threw him away effortlessly.

"Y-You...You...J-Just shut up! I'm not done yet," Ayato cursed himself inwardly when his voice broke. Also his quavering voice. He sounded so unsure and weak. Jaw set, feeling his teeth sharpening to their best form, he at once dug his teeth into her back, drawing blood.

His brows drew in closer. What the hell?

"Times up!" Next moment Ayato felt floor beneath him. He was too stunned to realize what was happening when he heard a voice behind him.

"It is only fair if I get my chance too, right." He barely turned to face the voice when a sharp object tore through her chest. His eyes, wide and chaotic, met her glowing cobalt pair. They were frigid and unforgiving as they stared into his pained greens. Ayato choked out blood, spitting at her face.

He felt at loss when she didn't react to him. She didn't care at all; to give him satisfaction of annoying her.

He howled in pain, hoping his brothers hear him. Whatever and whoever she was, didn't matter; this women was going to kill him. The object dug deeper into his flesh, teasing his insides. She was copying him, he was feeling exactly– no, definitely worse than how she ahould have felt. His eyes went wild.

Screaming, his face confronted in agony. He felt his senses weakening but back in his mind, distantly, he could hear something or someone laughing at him, pointing out that he was nothing but a weakling and hence, worthless. Gritting his teeth, he kicked her away with from him, albeit only a feel or two from him, even with all his strength. He concentrated hard but failed. He couldn't teleport away. Hell, he couldn't even stand properly on his feet. He was sure that a mere wound couldn't gave resulted into this! But then what?!

'I'm in deep shit...' Ayato panted, feeling his energy draining. It was as though something was sucking away his powers and energy. He was completely defensiveness against her. He had almost zero chances of winning against her.

"Y-You are o-one sick b-bitch..." He spat blood on the floor. His own blood tasted undesirable in his mouth. His gaze tracelled down her hands with unnerving thoroughness. Her nails... They were dripping in his blood. He gulped, feeling alarmed and powerless. He wasnt scared, no, he wasn't a coward. Even till his last breath, he will not back down. But they weren't anything like he has ever seen in his entire life.

"You too, sick bastard. It was your plan too, remember? It only backfired right back at you," She mocked with sugery voice. It sounded strangely lifeless now that he paid attention.

"Fuck you," His voice grim. Her cruel chuckle bounced off the walls, irritating him more than ever. But what could he do? With all his power draining, he has probably become even weaker than a human.

Then he took a sharp breath, his jaw clenching when her slender fingers grabbed a hold on it. A sense of dread consumed him when their eyes met. The hollows of madness in her deep azure eyes was unsettling to look at. He tried to yank off her grip but she only held tighter. Any harder and she will have his jaw broken.

"Damn... So this is how it feels to get tortured," Ayato was starting to realize how his victims felt in their last minuties of life.

"I loved them you know..." Ayato, lost in his thoughts, almost failed to hear her. Her voice was hard to miss with her so close, although it was barely above a whisper. His brow furrowed, forehead creasing, he watched how she was staring too intently into his eyes.

It was extremely disturbing. There was fondness in eyes eyes, shine that kids have in their eyes when they spot something that really like. She liked...his eyes?

"Uh...what? my eyes?" He was not sure but he could have sworn her eyes lit up excitedly. It was gone before he could blink.

"I'll let you live longer..." She suddenly said, tracing his face with her unnaturally long nails; particularly the spot around his eyes. His stomach churned unsettlingly when she said this. He should be relieved that he was not going to die just yet. But something was not right, he could tell that. His gut could, at least.

"You can give it to me, and I'll spare your life Ayato,"

Give her what? It took him few blinks to realize her intention. She was crazy! Ayato tried to struggle against her hold. Terror overtook his face when it dawned on him. He could not move an inch. She somehow managed to paralyze him and he didn't even notice.

"No way! You're ridiculous, bitch! Move away this instant, you hear me!" She wanted his eyes. And it was obvious to him that her only surgical instrument was her nails. He didn't want to know how she will use it on him.

Why wasn't any of his damn brothers coming to his rescue?! Did they went deaf or something, even with all this noise they think everything is alright?! He was so running out of time.

"Oh, you don't want to live, Ayato? Fine by me, if you want to die anyway, I'll not let your beautiful greens go to waste. They will be safe in my collection," She said it so innocently that it almost made him barf. He couldn't, but wished he could if it could distract her bit more. His eyes went wide in shock when she yanked his hair back, too roughly that he heard his strands break from force. Pain, on another side, was too much for him to bear.

He screamed for he couldn't help it. So much for being a vampire, really.

"Don't worry, my dear. I promise to end your sufferings real quick after I'm done with your eye," Blue eyed girl smiled at him charmingly. The childlike excitement in her face resembled Kanato's but only more traumatizing. "Prepare yourself, it will be over in a jiffy..."

He decided it was worst experience in this entire life. He has never felt more vulnerable than he was feeling at the moment. He never imagined, not even in his wildest thoughts, that his end would come so quick, let alone by the hands of his own prey.

At least he wasn't bawling his eyes.

"No... No, you can't! J-Just not this! You'll pay hard for this...!" Ayato stammered, watching warily as the tip of her nails (He knew this!) neared his eyes. He tried to lean away but her grip held his head in place. Instinctively he squeezed his eyes shut when it touched his skin. He drew in a shaky breath which he feared was his last.

Ayato knew it wasn't the worst part, it never is. A predator never ends things so peacefully. She slowly drew her hands back and giggled lightly. Her eyes, sharp as her own nails, narrowed into slits as he heard the last words that had him snap his eyes at her.

"Tell Asuka that I said 'hi',"

She then jabbed her nails right into his eye sockets...

Or at least that's what she wanted to do when she swiftly brought her hands down. Ayato felt wall behind him. For some reason she let go of his hair.

When he blinked to clear his vision as it had become blurry, he saw his tormenter away from him by a foot or two. Her eyes levelled a glowering look towards something to her right but before he could look deeper into the matter her eyes returned to the shade of pink he was familiar with. He had thought he'd never live to see those eyes again.

She was now Yui, his prey and someone who could not try to kill him like something in her did few moments ago. A sense of relief flooded his insides, he still had both of his eyes.

Curious to know what had the blue eyed Yui to disappear as mysteriously as she appeared, he followed her gaze and saw a dagger pinned to the wall parallel to them. Ayato tried to move his head more so he could see it more clearly but he only managed to fall on his side, his body limp.

"H-Hey! What a-are y-you–?!" He heard Yui, sounding confused and panicked, before he saw world turn black.

'How does she know Asuka?' Was the final thought.

* * *

 **A/n:** _Thank you for all your support, everyone! I'm very happy to know that my readers liked this story. There'll still be plenty of romance in the story but paranormal (and you think action is fine then that too) elements will also occupy half of the story._

 _'Who's Ayaka?' That you'll know in next chapter. As for Yui having bipolar disorder, no that's most definitely not it. 'Why blue eyes?' Because I couldn't imagine any other color looking better on her, other than Cordelia's green and her usual pink. I love green eyed Yui. Hm, with blue eyes she'll totally be mistaken for Shu's sister._

 _I see that Ayato turned out offensively OOC in this chapter. I don't want to go jail, please spare me. I'm trying to improve my characterisation skills but... I'm slow you see._

 _By the way, who do you think threw the dagger?_

 _Thanks for favorites, follows and reviews!_


End file.
